Crossed Heart
by Tofu-kun
Summary: Akashi is tired of waiting for her. He was about to give up on her but, she suddenly showed up again in his life. Will she once again reached out to him? my first fanfiction ever. FemKuro x Akashi
1. Chapter 1: The Memories

Hello, everyone

This is my first fanfiction, so please forgive me if I make many mistakes. I never writing any story nor I am a native at English, either. I am so nervous. please tell me if I ever make a mistake or you want to criticize me for the story. it's my first time and I don't know anything. Please take care of me *bow*

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

><p><em>The Memories<em>

* * *

><p><em>8 years ago ...<em>

Here I am. stared blankly at the grave in front of me. Just looking at it always brought back memories. Memories of a happy family I once had. Before everything changed so drastically. Before my time was stopped. Before she died. My mother.

Ever since my mother's death one year ago, everything changed so drastically. My father became more and stricter to me. Everything I did should be perfect because I am an Akashi and an Akashi should be perfect, or so he said to me. Ever since that time, everyone around me would begin to avoid me. Even they whom I had always thought as best friends.

Everyone said I changed and became more and more cold. Well, it's not like I cared anyway. they weren't even my real friends to begin with. a real friend would accept just the way you are no matter what, right?.That's it until I met HER.

She's the one who reached out to me, the one who see through me, the one who promised to always by my side. Her name is Kuroko Terumi. I think it fits her perfectly, Terumi, that means beautiful shine. She never fails to shine and brighten up my world. Because of her, I can laugh so freely and feel alive once again. She's the colors of my life.

Okay, I really missed her. Her rare gentle smile that never ceased to melt my cold heart, her sky blue eyes that always see through me and full of emotions, her silky blue hair that always swayed beautifully by the wind. I really miss her. Even if it's just one day after she says goodbye, it's very unbearable.

Now, I was standing in front of my mother's grave. Not to visit my deceased mother, but waiting in hope to see her. This place is where I met her for the first time after all. I just want to see her so badly. I need her.

Since the first time I met her, she'll always stand here, all alone. waiting for me and nagging (more like begging) me to play with her. At first, I thought her to be annoying but as I get closer and closer, I don't want to part with her.

Only with her, I can be myself. Just be a little child I am. A child who oblivious at how harsh this world can be. A child who always had a big dream. A child who can laugh and smile so freely.

_'she is not here.'_ I thought.

I don't know the reason but there's just one thing I know, she will came back to me. she promised me. So, I should keep smiling like I promised her to. Someday, I will meet her again.

_'I will always wait for you, Terumi'_

* * *

><p>Please enjoy despite my grammar error or other mistake ^^. Please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

disclaimer : I don't own KnB

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

_A New Start_

* * *

><p>"Wow! it's nice to come back to Japan, isn't it?" Commented a tall, red-haired lad and matching red eyes. Alas, when he turned his head to look at his companion there was no one.<p>

*sigh* "I ACTUALLY LOST HER AGAIN !" Cried him loudly. So loud that people around the area stopped on their track and look at him weirdly.

"WHAT?!" Instead feeling embarrassed, he glared at the people. With that scary face of his, of course, the people immediately looked away and back to their own business.

"How rude," murmur one of the people. A vein popped out of his head. Really, it was only his first day in Japan and his hand already itching to start a fight. The fact that he lost his one and only companion was, even more, the reason for his bad mood today.

"It's bad to glare at people for no reason, Kagami-kun." Suddenly, a soft voice could be heard coming from behind him. He turned around and again, there was no one until-

"UWAAAH!" Kagami screamed in horror. His face pale. Blue line could be seen streamed down from his blank eyes.

"Kagami-kun, are you all right?" Now, in front of him stood a petite girl with shoulder-length sky blue hair and pale complexion. Her sapphire orbs were surprisingly full of concern albeit her face appeared expressionless.

"Ah, it's just you Te-" Before he got to finish his sentence, a realization hit him.

_'Wait a minute.'_

"You!" He pointed a finger at her. The color of his face was back and he looked as healthy as ever.

_'Well, I guess he's fine'_ She thought.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE WHOLE TIME ?!" He asked (more like yelled). Anger was evident on his face.

"Ah, I just went to buy a vanilla milkshake," She answered impassively. She seemed so clueless about the red-haired teen's annoyance. Kagami could only sigh in defeat and massaged his temple trying to calm himself down.

"At least, you're back, but can't you just appear normally?" Asked him sincerely. No malice was detected. If it continued, he was sure he would die of a heart attack someday.

"Well. it's not my fault that I had a low presence. Besides, you should've got used to it by now." Replied her calmly while taking a sip at her favorite drink.

"Yeah, right." Replied him was no point to argue back at her knowing he would lose either way.

"Okay. Let's just get a taxi, go to the apartment and call it a day." Without much thought, Kagami lead the way to the entrance. Kuroko trailing behind him.

After they made it to the entrance, Kuroko realized that something was missing. She stopped in her track. Kagami that sensed this stop in his track as well and faced her.

"Nee, Kagami-kun. Aren't we forgetting something?" She spoke, breaking the silence. Confused at her question, he tried hard wracking his brain. He was so sure they weren't forgetting something. In the end, he just gave her what-do-you-mean look. She just sighed at his forgetfulness.

"We forgot our luggage,"

_5 ..._

_4 ..._

_3 ..._

_2 ..._

_1 ..._

_loading completed!_

"Oh." He said dumbly. his expression was blank, void of any emotion. Mirroring the expression that his companion always had.

_'Is that the only word he could muster?'_ She sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>The sky is clear. The sun is awake. Its light brings me warmth. The cherry blossoms blooming beautifully at each side of the road. The breeze is calmly blowing. Swaying the cherry blossoms' petals gently. I close my eyes and enjoy it.<p>

_'What a nice weather.'_ I thought. Then, I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I gazed at the gate in front of me. The entrance of my new school, Teiko High. It's been so long since I actually go to school. I don't even remember the exact time I go to one. 7 years ago? 8 years ago? Who knows. Suddenly, an image of a young boy flashed my mind. The image is faint. I can't see his face nor I remember who he is at all.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kagami's voice snapped me out of my train of thought. He looks at me with worried eyes. I smile at him reassuringly.

"I'm alright," I said. I'm actually so nervous, but thanks to my lack of expression I still can keep my cool. I just hope I can have peaceful high school live and make lots of friends. Though the latter is rather difficult with my low presence and all. Tightening my grip on my bag, I take steps forward and walked past the gate.

_'Well, here I go!'_

* * *

><p>Please forgive me if there are any mistakes<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day (Part 1)

Hello, everyone!

I'm back! Sorry for not being active these past years *bow* Hope you would forgive me. I'll still continue my story although I don't know if I could update regularly. School and exams really tire me out but I'll try. Please wish me good luck ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. It belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_The First Day (Part 1)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback ...<em>**

_The people in black were gathering around me as one by one of them expressed their condolences and giving me words of comfort. Nevertheless, I could see through their mask perfectly. Some of them looked sincere enough and some were only pretending out of politeness and a some were actually looked plain unaffected. Regardless of their motive, I gave them all a small smile and words of gratitude. I didn't shed any tears nor I was wailing in sadness. '_Don't show any sort of weakness!'_ It was what my father always told me._

_I could hear the whispers of people behind me. There were some who pity me and some were saying how cold-hearted I am for not shed a single tear at all. I just turned a blind eye to it all for even if I tried to deny it would be meaningless. _

_To tell you the truth, my whole body felt numb, my eyes were blank, I can't move from my spot at all. I want to cry, wailing, yelling, hated myself for being helpless, but I can't. My time felt like it was frozen but I can't say it. I can't show it. Once again, all I could remember was the words my father always told me ringing in my head like a curse. All I could do now was silently watch the figure of someone very dear to me slowly swallowed by the earth. _

_An hour had passed since the funeral had been completed. This place that an hour ago was once crowded with friends, acquaintances and blood relatives has become deserted. There was only me here accompanied by the rows of graves and the sound of wind grating with the leaves. Even so, I didn't intend to leave this place yet. I still want to wait for someone. Someone who should be here with me. lamenting her departure with me. I really hope that someone will eventually come. I want to believe him. Believe that he still cared even just a little, but there was also a part of me that doubt him. Scared of waiting. Scared to find the bitter truth. _

_Slowly, the wind started blowing harder and the air was getting colder. The droplets of rain began to fall slowly soaking the dry earth. Is he really not going to come? _

_I looked up at the overcast sky. The raindrops didn't even hesitate to tickle my face with a wet taste. My chest felt tight. Then, I felt something dripping from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. No, It wasn't the rain. It was something completely different. Well, in the end, I was just a child. Suddenly, I heard a voice speaking to me _

_"Nee, you are Sei-chan, aren't you?" I snapped out of my thought and spontaneously rubbed my eyes. I tried to look for the owner of the voice. I was a little startled to find someone in front of me._

_'Since when did she was standing there? Why hadn't I realize it?' I examined her for a while. She was wearing a baby blue raincoat with a hoodie that almost covered half of her face, but I could still catch a glimpse of blue eyes behind it. _

_"Here," __she handed me a small bouquet of sunflowers. Since it was raining pretty heavily, the flowers were quite damaged. Well, I accepted it nonetheless._

_"What's this?"_

_"Flowers." Confused, she tilted her head slightly._

_"I know that."_

_"Then?"_

'Why sunflowers?'

'Why are you giving this to me?'

'Why are you here?'

_There are so many questions popped up in my head, but I decided to ask the most basic and __important__ question._

_"Who are y-" Before I had the time to finish my question, I heard a familiar voice calling me. I could see Takeda-san running towards me while carrying an umbrella._

_"Young master, the car is waiting. Let's head back now!" That's right, I seemed to forget about the cold rain that seeped trough my clothes right now._

_" Ah, please wait for a second. I'm still talking to someone."_

_"Who are you talking to?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression._

_"This girl." When I was about to proved my point, she was gone. _

'Weird. I'm sure she was here a moment ago.'

_"Um, young master?"_

_"You're right. I think it's time to go back." With that said, I followed him. Still holding the sunflowers the strange girl gave me._

_"Takeda-san, Do you know where my father is?"_

_"Ah, He was waiting at home."_

_"So, he really didn't come after all." Mutter me under my breath. Unconsciously, casting my head downward. Takeda-san noticed it and tried to comfort me._

_"I think master must really want to come, but he was very tired after the meeting and the weather is not favorable as well." Hearing that, my head perked up. Somehow, hearing his words always made me a little relieved._

_"You think so?"_

_"Of course." He smiled at me gently. Maybe it was because he was such a gentle person._

_"Thank you." _

**_The Present ..._**

"Young master, is this spot really fine?" Asked Mr. Takeda as he opened the door for me.

"Yes. I won't need a chauffeur tomorrow."

"Your father will take issue ..."

"It's not about him. Besides, if every morning was like this, I'll be mocked. Let school, at least, be somewhere I have freedom." Then, I began to walk to school alone. Avoiding any complaints he would say.

* * *

><p>'<em>Wow, there's so many people.<em>' Commented her as she stared at the foreign environment before her. Maybe it was a normal sight to most people, but it was definitely a new sight to her. Although her face remained as straight as ever, her eyes lit up in astonishment. Noticing it, Kagami smirked.

"Heh, so childish," commented him. She just narrowed her eyes at his comment.

"Hey, Kuroko. Let's check out our class there." He pointed at the bulletin board that surrounded by a huge crowd of people.

_'Hmm, I think it would be hard pass through.'_ She thought.

A few minutes later ...

She watched Kagami as he tried desperately to enter the crowd. When he was about to enter the crowd, he would always be pushed out of the crowd in no time. Even with that huge body of his, he couldn't get through the sea of people that surrounded the bulletin board.

_'Poor Kagami-kun.'_ Thought her pitifully as she watched him try for the umpteenth time and fail nonetheless. Somehow, she felt bad for him. Now, she was contemplating whether or not she should tell him.

'_Well, I better should tell him now. The opening ceremony is going to start soon.' _She decided.

"What's with these people ?!" He yelled loudly, but there were no one who noticed his frustration.

"Kagami-kun..." She tapped his back lightly.

"WAAAH!" He yelled.

"What are you doing, Kuroko?!" She just ignored his comment and continued on what she was about to say. Annoyed, A vein started to pop out on his head.

"You're in 1-6," She spoke shortly.

"What? "

"You're in 1-6," She repeated again.

"H-how did you know ?"

"Oh, that's ..."

Then, she started explaining to him how she was pushed forward by the crowd the first time she tried to enter the crowd and get in the front in no time (A/N: Sorry, I'm too lazy to write the conversations :3). He gave her _are-you-kidding-me look_. All the while he was so exhausted just to try to enter the crowd, she did it like a piece of cake? that was unbelievable.

"How about you ?" He asked.

"I'm in 1-2."

"I see." She could felt the disappointment in his voice. To tell you the truth, she was surprised that Kagami even managed to pass the entrance exam although barely. Well, it was mostly thanks to the athletic scholarship that he got.

"Let's go the auditorium now! The opening ceremony is about to began." She spoke as she walked past Kagami and led the way.

"Osu!" Answered Kagami enthusiastically while catching up to the bluenette.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's all I could manage this time. If there're any mistakes please tell me ^^<p>

In case you forget about this story (It's been really long time since I last updated), you could reread it (I've been rewriting all the previous chapter although it doesn't change much).

By the way, the cover isn't mine. I just found it in the internet.

**Cover link:** chan-42236042/all_


End file.
